The Screws VS the Principal
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Does anyone else recall the episode when Mr. Principal found the challenge issued by The Screws? Well, rather than run away, what if Mr. Principal told them to hold on instead of letting them run away? Here is my take on what could have happened!


It was but a simple walk from his office to the school's exit for him to leave for the day. The paperwork his secretary had for him was less than the norm, allowing him to leave early for the day. Now, who was he exactly? He had a name, but no one in the school called him by it. Heck, even the staff preferred to call him by the nickname that the students gave him long ago, not that he cared of course. He preferred to be called something that the students enjoyed to hear and thought of him by.

So, he went by the name of Mr. Principal. A name that everyone liked.

As he walked towards the exit, he remembered that he, like the students, had to change his shoes to his proper pair before leaving for the day. The very idea of him having a shoe box, let alone actually needing to change his shoes like a student had been an outlandish idea at first to the newer faculty members on his payroll. When they asked him, and he knew that they eventually would, he replied with a very simple statement.

"The reason why this school is so successful is that the students know that I go through some of what they do on a daily basis. I have a Medabot that I bring with me to school. I go through the process of walking through the front gate of the school and changing my shoes like them, and more. I'll even eat lunch with them and have talks every chance I can provide them in the hallways. It's why my breast pocket is full of hall passes signed by me. I can certainly become a talkative fellow at times!"

The students were the most important factor of this school. It wasn't because of their grades or the money their parents pay to keep them here, but because they brought out the best in the faculty and out of each other. Without happy students, they wouldn't learn, and students who don't learn act out more in class, which leads to fighting, violence, and usually calls from parents he certainly didn't need to listen to.

Well, except for Robattling. That sort of fighting and harmless violence was okay in his book as long as he got to watch a match every now and again.

"Ah, much better!" Mr. Principal stood up with his normal pair of shoes on. He chuckled to himself as he wiggled his toes to express the freedom he now had. As he began to walk away from his locker, a shadow from above made him pause and glanced at the source. "Something the matter Samurai?" The Medabot in question jumped in front of him with a folded sheet of paper presented to him. It was humorous, at least to him, how the situation looked considering that his Medabot wore the red armor of a shogun, yet was presenting something to a "commoner" such as himself. Curious, he took the paper from his friend and unfolded it to read its contents. A challenge for a Robattle was being issued to someone? "Well Samurai." The armored Medabot looked up from the ground and stared at him. "Do you think we should pay these youngsters a visit?"

"I have been wanting to stretch my limbs, so to speak." The red Medabot replied. The two shared a small laugh, a trait the two of them shared, before walking out of the building with the challenge in hand. When they reached the car and got into it, Samurai looked to him and buckled himself in. Safety first after all. Even Medabots aren't exempt from that rule. "Who do you think we'll be facing off against Mr. Principal?"

"Knowing the state of the school," He began as he started up the car, "The Screws. They like to challenge anyone and win with enough publicity to get their rank up in the regional Medafighter rankings. Do you remember where you found this?" Mr. Principal, seeing that the car was ready to go, pulled out of the parking lot and carefully drove out of the school. He knew where the mystery challengers wanted to meet. Who didn't considering the small river by the hill had always been a popular date spot for young kids and adults alike. "So, Samurai, who do you think their target was for this challenge?"

"If I had to put a bet on it, I'd have to say Ikki Tenryou."

"Why him? No one in the Screws use violence against other students. They're not the violent type." Samurai shook his head. Did he miss something recently?

"As of yesterday Ikki Tenryou obtained a Medabot."

"That's great!" The shock of such a wonderful turn of events made Mr. Principal let go of the wheel. An action that had them nearly run off the road, and made Samurai grab the wheel to bring the car under control.

"SIR!"

"Oh!" Mr. Principal grabbed the wheel again, and took a chance to lower the window and poked his head out from it. "Sorry everyone! Got a little distracted!" He shouted to everyone. This made Samurai sigh and shake his head at his friend. How could he get so easily distracted at times? After closing the window, Mr. Principal glanced at Samurai and smiled. "So what do you know about this new Medabot of his? Knowing Ikki, I bet it's the newest model, or something with so many features that it could even make him a sundae if he wanted one!" As he laughed, Samurai shook his head.

"Actually, it's an old Medabot. A KBT type if I remember correctly."

"An old school Medabot like yourself huh?" Samurai turned away from him.

"If I'm old school, then that makes you an old fool old timer." Silence filled the car for a moment. A moment that was quickly washed away with a tidal wave of laughter.

"You're getting better at your remarks Samurai. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks sir. I'd like to think that you're getting more hip yourself." A peaceful silence was shared between the two as they got closer to their destination. Human and Medabot. Owner and possessed. Friends sharing an experience that most Medabot owners could never fully understand since they simply saw their Medabots as a weapon for fighting or to win competitions and rare parts. "I would like to fight against Ikki's Medabot someday."

"Oh, and why is that?" Samurai looked down as if lost in thought.

"An old Medabot like himself must have quite a story to tell. A story that can't simply be spoken about, but expressed through battle. From what I read in the school newspaper he beat three Medabots in a single match, which means that this isn't some rebooted Medabot." Mr. Principal let out a whistle at that. Three, more than likely modern, Medabots losing to a single old unit? Not only must Ikki be a great Medafighter, but his Medabot a powerhouse!

"Ah ha, I can see why you'd be interested in facing him Samurai. But you must withhold your interest of facing him for now." Samurai turned to him. If Samurai could form an expression, Mr. Principal pictured it'd be a look of confusion.

"Why do you say such a thing?" Mr. Principal, with all of his dramatics, stopped the car and smirked at his partner.

"Because we're here." With that said, the two stepped out of the car, keys in hand and the automobile off, and began their journey down the hillside towards their opponents. As they made their way down, Mr. Principal saw three students standing dramatically on a large boulder by the river. Well, two students were standing. The third, Sloan, was sitting on the ground with his head pressed against the boulder for support. His eyes, which were thin before, looked as if he was sleeping! The sun wasn't doing his already tanned skin a favor though, as it looked liked he may have developed a sun burn. Then again, with his yellow button-up shirt, green shorts, and a hat that reminded him of Red from the Pokemon manga, he might have been okay.

The second student, Spike (or did he spell it Spyke) wore a blue polo that had a white collar, red sweat pants, had spiky brown hair, and looked quite bored standing on the boulder. Spike, from what he could remember, was one of the worst Medafighters at the school. It was strange, considering the Medabot he used was one of the more modern ones, but what made things weirder was that he was still friends with Sloan and the third student. Or, should he say, it was weirder that he was still in the Screws Gang with those two considering he lost more than he won.

The final student, who stood on the tallest part of the boulder, was Samantha, the leader of the Screws. She had long, brown hair with two large bangs that poked past her shoulder blades, wore a blue button up with a black undershirt, purple sweatpants, and looked very determined to stay in place. She looked so determined that her eyes didn't seem to notice that he and Samurai were coming closer to the bottom of the hill. She, from what he saw from her Robattles, is a smart opponent with a very modern Medabot to boot. Peppercat, her Medabot, was fast, quite agile, and could conduct her own electricity without the need of any external supplies. Between the three students, she would be the most dangerous one to watch out for.

"You're late." He heard Samantha speak up.

"Sorry," Spike replied, "I got here as fast as I could." Oh, so did this mean that Samantha still hadn't taken notice of him and Samurai? "I got here as fast as Sloan could carry me." At that, Samantha glanced at Spike with a glare upon her face. I couldn't help but to glare as well, considering that explained why Sloan looked so tired. Spike had never been that great of a student, but to be so lazy?

"Did you give Ikki the challenge like I told you?" So the challenge WAS for Ikki like he deducted. That was interested, considering the Screws were some of the students that made fun of Ikki not having a Medabot. Spike turned to her and gave a small nod.

"Un huh. I put it in his locker." It was, at this point, that Mr. Principal decided to attract their attention in a oh so simple matter. With his legs spread apart, lowering himself so the sun could make his shadow stretch from him, and make his small, but round glasses shine like the whites of a demon's eyes, he spoke.

"So whose the one sending out the challenges?" The three students gasped and turned to him. Unfortunately, the sun was starting to get to him, so he pulled out the challenge note with his right hand and a napkin with his left to wipe the sweat off his head. He glanced down at Samurai, who stood stiff with his fists on his hips.

"The principal!" Spike and Samantha shouted as they took a step back on the boulder. This made them stumble to correct themselves from falling off it.

"If you wanna Robattle so badly, why don't you try taking on me and Samurai?" Spike and Samantha turned to each other and jumped off the boulder with Sloan between them. With each of them grabbing Sloan by the arms, they turned away from him.

"Not now. Maybe later!"

"HOLD IT!" That single shout made the two stumble and fall, making Sloan fall on his back in the process. With the challenge note in hand, he waved it with a smirk upon his face. "Now, the way I see it, I have three students who are trying to cause trouble in my school by challenging others in suspicious ways. Breaking into someone's shoe locker is a disrespect of privacy, and since I heard you and Spike confess of the crime itself, you three will get into a lot of trouble!"

"Ughhh," Sloan groaned out. "But what did I do Mr. Principal?" He asked in a low voice. Mr. Principal couldn't help but to sigh and pointed at Spike.

"You helped Spike get away."

"Oh yea..." Samantha turned to Spike and began to shake him without restraint. He screamed as soon as she made a movement for him, and the volume of his screaming only increased when contact was made.

"I thought you weren't seen by anyone!"

"I wasn't! Also, you didn't ask me if I wasn't seen by anyone." She stopped shaking him to give him a punch to the head. A small "Ow" was heard from Spike, but it was Samantha's reaction of her turning to him that made Mr. Principal forget about the injured student.

"So, what, you want us to Robattle you sir?"

"That's exactly it. Win, and you'll win three Medaparts from me. Each being something that I've confiscated over the years." The prize brought the three Screws back to their senses, and now seemed ready to Robattle without restraint. He wasn't surprised by their change in demeanor, considering he was relaxed with the rules of bringing Medabots and issuing Robattles on school grounds. Parts, or even full Medabots, that were confiscated were normally things that were too dangerous for the school, let alone a student to have.

"You better not try and give us detention if we lose Mr. Principal!" Spike shouted, earning a glare from Sloan and a punch to the head from Samantha. Their reactions made him chuckle, but it was now time to keep the joking to a minimum. He had a Robattle to win.

"I'm ready when you youngsters are!"

"TRANSPORT MEDABOT!" The first Medabot to appear was a large, clunky yellow Medabot with a purple underbelly and six thick, circular legs to walk around with. Though it had no fingers, it had three barrels on each arm to shoot bullets with. Coupled with how armored the Medabot was, it was going to become the defender of the group.

"Lets show him what to do Totalizer!" Sloan's Medabot nodded and stretched both hands out. The second Medabot to appear was taller than Totalizer, and slimmer too. Though it had less armor on its upper body, its legs were covered by a thick sheet of blue metal with a white trim on the bottom. Its head had a large, yellow lightning bolt with a red stub on its chin. The only important factor to consider was that, like Totalizer, it had shooting capabilities. Though it only had a barrel on each hand, the fact was that it had individual hands located on the bottom of its arm to make up for the position of the barrel was troubling. It, if necessary, could grab Samurai's arms to prevent a strike, which was something he'd have to look out for.

"We'll take him down, right Cyandog?" Spike's Medabot turned to him and nodded with a thumb up.

"We will master."

"Lets get this done quickly before we go and find Ikki!" Samantha's Medabot, the famed Peppercat, appeared before her crouched upon all fours. This Medabot was slim and covered in red armor with a pair of cat ears upon the top of its head. A large, yellow screw rested between these ears and acted as a bridge between its clear fog grey eyes. Its arms were heavily armored with "fingers" that looked like prongs to a power strip. It even had a tail made of long, black leather with a red plug on the tip of its tail. Instead of replying to Samantha, Peppercat merely hissed and stretched.

"Then it's agreed!" A brown, wooden barrel rolled down the hill and broke upon impact with the ground. It revealed an old man wearing a white polo with a red bow tie, black dress pants, and a large brown belt to keep everything intact. As the man stood up from the wreckage, he straightened his grey hair and quickly combed his mustache before becoming stiff. "A Robattle between Mr. Principal and The Screws shall take place with I, Mr. Referee, making this an official Robattle! This is a Submission Robattle! A Robattle where the loser submits a Medapart to the winner. For keeps! Medafighters ready!"

"Yea!" Everyone shouted. Mr. Referee nodded and brought his right hand into the air.

"Medabots...Robattle!" As soon as the hand was dropped, chaos exploded amongst the battlers. Samurai dashed for Cyandog, who raised its left arm and released a flurry of bullets at the red Medabot. Not a single bullet made contact with Samurai due to him slashing at each bullet that came close as he ran towards his target.

"Get out of there Cyandog!" Samurai was too quick for the blue Medabot to dodge, and made a downward slash at its head. At least, he would have if Totalizer hadn't came from the right to pin him to the ground.

"Too slow tubby!" Samurai mocked as he flipped over Totalizer, making it pause as it became a spring board for Samurai to cut at Cyandog's breastplate. The attack made contact, making the blue Medabot howl in either pain or surprise and fell upon its backside. A blur of light red caught Mr. Principal's attention, and focused on the oncoming threat that was Peppercat with electricity dancing upon her claws.

"Samurai, incoming from the southwest!" His friend ducked under the claw that came at him, using the few precious seconds the opening gave him to roll behind Peppercat and grabbed her plug tail.

"Bad kitty!" Samurai slammed Peppercat to the ground, earning a hiss before letting go to avoid a laser beam from Totalizer. Mr. Principal noticed that Totalizer was going to become a serious problem really quick if Samurai kept on getting placed in the middle of the fight instead of systematically taking out his opponents. Should he step in and guide his friend, or allow him to make his own plans and follow through them with trust in his friend's capabilities?

"Got'cha!" Spike's phrase got Mr. Principal to pay attention once more, and witnessed a single armored bullet strike Samurai's right shoulder. Concerned for the status of his friend, he checked out his Medawatch to see how much damage was done to that Medapart, and blinked at the percentage.

 _'Only three percent damage? Just how poor of quality is the ammunition of Cyandog?'_ Quality means everything when it comes to not just Medabots. It matters in all forms of life, such as schooling, perfecting your talents, or cooking your food to edible levels. Poor quality meant low chances to succeed, and- "Samurai!"

"Got it!" Samurai ducked under a laser, and followed the action with a swift crescent slash of his katana, breaking through Totalizer's right shoulder joint with ease. This not only made the arm go dark, signaling it has ceased to function, but fell to the ground seconds after.

"T-Totalizer!" Sloan shouted as he looked at his own Medawatch. Mr. Principal watched as Samurai used the momentary loss of moral to launch an attack on Cyandog, who froze in terror seconds after he noticed that he was Samurai's next target. Peppercat made it just in time to grab both katana and pushed against Samurai.

"Now Spike!" Samantha's command struck Spike and Cyandog in unison.

"Let him have it Cyandog!"

"Roger master!" Cyandog ran behind Samurai, who was trying to get out of Peppercat's grip, and released a horde of bullets at his back. The successful attack made Spike laugh like a super villain on a cartoon, but this was no laughing matter for Samurai. Even if those bullets were of poor quality, eventually the total damage will become a serious problem for Samurai to win the match.

"Jump Samurai!" The armored Medabot jumped, forcing Peppercat's arms to stretch upwards due to her clenching to any part of the katana. A move that earned her a flurry of bullets courtesy of Cyandog. The sudden, unexpected attack made her let go of both katana, allowing Samurai to land behind Cyandog.

"Stop it Spike you idiot!" Samantha's roar of anger quickly got Spike to order Cyandog to stop his assault, but that did nothing to stop Samurai slashing at Dog Medabot's back several times before kicking it at an oncoming laser.

"AHHHHAAAAA!" With that one attack, Cyandog turned dark, and its medal was ejected seconds after. Spike dropped to the ground in shock, yet this only made Sloan and Samantha more determined to finish what they began. If their expressions were clues to that thought of course. Samurai jumped away from a swipe from Peppercat, only to raise his left katana to block a kick from the feisty feline Medabot. The impact was stronger than Mr. Principal expected since Samurai was forced back several inches by the strike.

 _'Impressive. It seems as if Samantha keeps up with Peppercat's maintenance. That is one huge responsibility for one so young, and I'm glad to see that she really cares for her Medabot.'_ Mr. Principal could not be proud for long due to him noticing that Totalizer was preparing for another laser attack, and it was aimed at the ground instead of at Samurai. That could only mean one of two tactics were about to be employed. Either it was a diversion to let Peppercat get a hit on his friend, or it was to bring up debris to hopefully injure Samurai and make him lose his footing. Either way, neither tactics were something he wanted Samurai to deal with!

"Stay still!" Peppercat spoke as she continued to swipe at Samurai. His friend didn't reply with any banter for his opponent. This seemed to make the feline Medabot angry and got her to run at him with her claws extended and full of electricity. Samurai, rather than take the attack or parry it, ran towards Totalizer, who took notice of the oncoming battle.

"Get out of the way Totalizer!" Sloan's order was complied with. At least, to the best of Totalizer's ability due to it being a heavier model of Medabot. That one, particular factor meant that Samurai could catch up to it faster than the Medabot could run, giving him the opportunity to use its lower, wide leg part as a platform to stand on. This made the yellow and brown Medabot pause, bend its remaining arm at Samurai, and fired. Samurai ducked before the laser was released, and slid in front of Totalizer.

"Too slow!" Two slashes to its face later, and Totalizer was kicked towards Peppercat, who used her fallen comrade's body as a tool to jump closer to Samurai with her claws bright blue. _'It seemed as if Peppercat had been charging her attack instead of releasing it at any point over the past few minutes. That means that the next attack will be crucial for Samantha to execute perfectly.'_ "Samurai!"

"Sir!" Mr. Principal raised his glasses with a finger. A grin etched itself upon his face seconds after his glasses were fixed back in place.

"Playtime is over." With that one phrase Samurai stopped with both of his katana by his waist.

"Be careful Peppercat! Something is fishy!"

"The only thing fishy here young lady are your grades in class!" Mr. Principal replied, catching Samantha off guard and made her do what he wanted. _'That's right. Get distracted with me so you can't give Peppercat any orders.'_

"I-I did nothing wrong with my grades or my homework Mr. Principal!"

"Nya!" Peppercat sprung up from behind the motionless Samurai with her claws primed to clench Samurai's shoulders as tightly as possible. Mere seconds before any form of physical could be made, Samurai ducked, lifting his left elbow to strike the lower part of Peppercat's head. What Mr. Principal did not expect was for Peppercat to be focused enough to lower her right claw upon Samurai's head and released all of the electricity that was stored within. Though Samurai released no sound, he could tell that his friend was in pain, and wanted to call in the match to give Samantha the victory just to stop it.

 _'But I can't. Otherwise I would ruin Samurai's honor as a Medabot of the old ways.'_ Mr. Principal looked on and saw a twitch of movement occur from Samurai's right arm. Samantha must have noticed as well, for the triumphant expression she had moments ago was replaced by shock.

"Get out of there Pepper-"

 **SLINK!**

"...Cat..." The warning was given too late. Samurai's right arm and the katana that held it had sliced through Peppercat's waist, making her release Samurai's head seconds after. With both arms kept apart by Samurai's legs and the tip of his katana pointed behind Peppercat's head, the match was over. Mr. Principal knew it, and he was sure that Samantha knew it too.

"You fought valiantly Samantha. Do not worry though, you made Samurai and I sweat our circuits quite well to last us for a little while. So, shall you concede?" The poor girl looked as if she was about to cry from the result of the Robattle. But could he blame her? Everyone at the school knew of how prideful Samantha was of her Robattle record. So for her to suffer such a defeat against a single opponent while she had her 'gang' was something to be upset with.

"...Yes."

"Samantha has given up!" Mr. Referee declared, earning a wince from Samantha. Most likely from her pride being stabbed by the declaration. "The winner of this match is Mr. Principal and Samurai! Now, select which Medapart you three will give him!"

"Actually, Mr. Referee..." Mr. Principal raised his hand, causing the man to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I just give them a Medapart and call it a day?"

"WHAT!" The Screws and Mr. Referee shouted in unison. It was an unusual request, sure, but shouldn't The Screws be happier about him giving them a part?

"But Mr. Principal you can not! This is a submission Robattle, and the losers are to submit a part to the winner! For keeps! The winner is not required to do no such thing!"

"I understand that Mr. Referee." Mr. Principal nodded. He raised his Medawatch and sent over a part to Samantha. The girl looked down at the watch with wide eyes that looked as if they were going to flood with joy at the part he gave her. "But I got enough just by having a good Robattle here with Samurai. I do not need more parts. If anything, I need to sell some of the extras I have to give the school more funds for the budget. Now kids!" The Screws looked up at him and straightened themselves up.

"Yes sir!"

"I hope you three have learned an important lesson from this. Do not leave challenges where anyone can see them. You never know who will meet you. Be careful with that Medapart Samantha! It's a highly dangerous part and I do not want to see it at the school under any circumstances!" Mr. Principal walked away after that with Samurai by his side. He could faintly hear Mr. Referee mutter to himself in confusion, but had not trouble hearing The Screws chatting about the new part Samantha had gotten and how impressive she was at the end. As owner and Medabot reached the car, Samurai paused at the door. "Samurai?"

"Was it wise for you to give Samantha such a dangerous Medapart?" Samurai's concern for the children made him let out a chuckle. Boy did Samurai care for the school and its children just as much as he did.

"There is nothing to worry about old friend." The car was unlocked with a click of a button, allowing the two to enter, close the doors, and strap in. As Mr. Principal started the car, he glanced at his friend and continued. "The Death Beam Medapart is for male tinpets, not female, and we both know how much Samantha doesn't like to share." Samurai gave a nod.

"You're right." As Mr. Principal pulled out of his parking spot, Samurai glanced at him. "Now if Ikki had that part, then we would be seeing that Medapart much sooner than we think." The two looked at each other in complete silence before laughter broke between the two. Ikki would certainly be bragging about his new part to his fellow classmates, or having his friend make a article in the school newspaper about his accomplishment.

"Ahh...Samurai."

"Yes?"

"Lets go home Samurai." Though Samurai had no part to show it, Mr. Principal could feel the smile coming from his friend. With that, the two began their drive home, thinking back on the fun they shared today.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! If anyone watched the Medabot anime, they might recall that The Screws ran away from Mr. Principal and Samurai instead of fighting them. Back then, as a young kid, I was annoyed at their choice to run away since I really wanted to see what would have happened between them and Mr. Principal. After watching some of the first season, this idea of a one-shot formed so quickly that my nostalgia refused to let it die in my mind. So, with that, I wrote the first half of this about three months ago with the intention of finishing it in that month. Unfortunately life got in the way, hence why this got pushed back to today where I had time to finish it.

What I also like about this one-shot is that, to me, it explains how Samantha obtained a Medapart that was only seen twice in the show. The first time was it being purchased by Spike, which led to it being taken through a Robattle by The Rockers, and the second time used by a Medabot owned by the Rubberobo Gang. I honestly enjoyed writing this one-shot since A, it is a form of me contributing to the Medabot Fanfiction community, and B, I really enjoyed the relationship Mr. Principal and Samurai have with one another. It is a friendship that could last through the ages of time, and I do not tend to see that sort of friendship with older characters in anime any more.

Either way, until next time in other stories readers, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


End file.
